Za San o Yami
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Can Kiya and Kenjin change the future, or will they all fall to the blade of the Shinigami?


Za San o Yami  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Oi, Kiya, wait up!"  
  
The teen turned around, rolling her eyes at the older boy.  
  
"Doushita!?"  
  
She snapped, the result of not getting much sleep.  
  
"Well, your still training in youjutsu, right?"  
  
She nodded slightly, waist length dark brown hair falling in a curtain around her face, the kokushoku under tones of it covering her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, Kuroneko."  
  
She sighed at the nickname.Grabbing her bag to stop the jingle of the chain as a cop walked by, her kokushoku kimono raised enough suppositions, as well as the kuroji she had tied around her forehead, the aku symbol embedded into the cloth of her bag made it worse, and that she carried her scythe with her in a town where swords being carried around freely was against the law, and any weapon from blue metals to throwing knives had been put against it when the two of them had turned ten, now that they were sixteen and decedents of two of the three men that fought Shisho had the cops watching them like hawks, though Sakura and Saka had it the same way, being the daughters of a Myoujin and the third man.  
  
"Kenj, could you do me a favor?"  
  
He looked down at her, though he was only a few inches taller.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"One the count of three, start toward the dojo."  
  
She said between sniffs, her nose picking up the bittersweet scent of blood.  
  
"Tell Izumi that she's gonna have another patient."  
  
"But what if she's training?"  
  
"Then tell Megumi-san, Ahou."  
  
He made a face, but went anyway, fearing for what little sanity he had left after training sessions with the Kuroneko. Kiya went the opposite way, ignoring the looks she got for being a black blur, she didn't ignore, how ever, that she was heading toward the Akabeko, where Ayame had taken up a job.  
  
"Iris, please be alright."  
  
She whispered, forcing her body to go faster at he scent of her sister's blood.  
  
~*~  
  
"MEGUMI, IZUMI!"  
  
Suzume yelled, the two people she had called plus Kenji ran over to her, taking the two loads she had.  
  
"On no, how did Kiya-"  
  
"She used up way to much energy."  
  
Izumi said, sitting down next to her mother as she set the two girls down on futons that they had ready and waiting. Suzume bit her lip, leaning against the wall.  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
Kenji said, looking over the wounds both girls had from his spot on the floor, Ayame had a gash on her neck, and severel burns, but Kiya was another story, a hole in her shoulder, most likely made from missing the blade of her blue metal, a huge bruise on her cheast, ripped bandages and her old wounds that had been working on healing were bleeding again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kiya's sliver eyes slowly opened, turning to the figure in the corner.  
  
"Well, Ahou......"  
  
Her eyes softened slightly as she realized he was asleep, with a yawn, she stood up, slipped one of the hamitchi jacket that she usually had in her bag, picked up her kimono and put it in her bag.With a silent 'thump' the wooden door slid back into place, and her dark figure stayed curtained by shadows until she reached the dojo.  
  
"Oi, Kiya?"  
  
Sakura asked, looking up from the porch.  
  
"Kiya-chan, did you hear about th-"  
  
"I know who started the fire at the Akabeko."  
  
She whispered, looking up down at the younger female.  
  
"Ookami, I want some time alone, alright?"  
  
The girl nodded, watching as the youngest Sagara walked around the corner, to her room. Suddenly, her eyes shone with realization.  
  
"Sojiro."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kiyaku!"  
  
Kiya blinked, turning to Kenji.  
  
"What are you doing it's four in the morning."  
  
She asked, he just frowned.Her eyes dulled.  
  
"Kiyaku Sagara you h-"  
  
"Don't give me that Ken-chan, I have enough problems as it is."  
  
He growled at the nickname, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away.  
  
"For once, couldn't you just talk to me like a normal person?"  
  
He whispered, head bowed so that his bangs hid his eyes.  
  
"You know as well as I do that none of us are normal, all of us, Izumi, Saka and Sakura, and you and me, we've got something that sets us apart from the rest of the world."  
  
He looked up eyes wide.  
  
"You and me have our kioi and our makenki, Izumi has her reinou, Saka and Sakura are byakkos...........You even look so much like your own father that I sometimes can't tell the difference between my best friend since the age of one and the Battousai."  
  
Even if her back was to him, he caught the tone of her voice, a mix of pain and anger.  
  
"Kiya......"  
  
A soft laugh came from her.  
  
"You know, you surprised me by calling me by my real name, that's a first, I've gotten so used to be called Kiya or Tenkiya."  
  
She said, turning to him.  
  
"I guess no matter what, you'll be the only to call me that, besides my parents you are the only one who knows it."  
  
She whispered, turning back around and slipping her hand from his.  
  
"I gotta go check on Ayame."  
  
~*~  
  
Sojiro smiled, the boy was a perfect target for his next attack.  
  
"He's the only thing that could get her angry other than killing anyone in her blood."  
  
~*~  
  
Kiya sighed, slidding the door to her sister's room open while balancing a tray of herbs and bandages.  
  
"Aya-chan......."  
  
She trailed off, the bed was empty and there were bloody bandages on the floor.  
  
"Something's wrong here."  
  
She whispered, closing the door.Ayame's bag was there, but the kimono she was wearing was still there, and the training outfit was gone. Slowly, she slid open the outside door.  
  
"Hey, I was just going for a run."  
  
Ayame smiled, blinking at the bandages.  
  
"I'm fine Imouto-chan."  
  
~*~  
  
Suzume's light brown eyes glared at her attacker.'I wish I had my zan, then maybe I could get back to the house in time.'She shook her head, trying to erase the thought, but not in time to be able to dodge a blow.Her eyes widened, an older boy, my five or ten years older then her, stood there, he had taken the blow.The blood stained blade had been aimed for her stomach, but was now imbedded into his abdomen.  
  
"You should stay out of the way, boy."  
  
The man hissed, drawing his sword back, causing the boy to fall backwards.  
  
"I'll just have to finish you before I start on her."  
  
He was just about to stab again, an annoyed call from Suzume stopped him.  
  
"Stop, or I'll have to turn you in for violation of law number thirty-two, section twelve, column four, paragraph five, which clearly reads that there are NO weapons from swords to blue metal scythes allowed in this town."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Sagara."  
  
The girl's eyebrow twitched, pulling her fist back and making a dent in his forehead, with enough force to send him back into the wall behind him as well.  
  
"You...."  
  
One of the man's partners growled, to full of rage to continue, he pieced Suzume's shoulder just a kodaichi made it's self known by piecing through his stomach.  
  
"Good timing Kiya."  
  
Suzume said, holding the shaking boy still.  
  
"Thanks Suz."  
  
Kiya said, smirking over her shoulder as she pushed a blade to the side.  
  
"Aka Ken Zou!"  
  
She yelled, charging to the last man, a large bulky one at that.  
  
"The Red Blade Image won't work here, Midnight Rose."  
  
Her lips pulled back into a snarled.  
  
"Well then, AIO KANE CHI ZOU !"  
  
Kiya screamed, the blue metal cut right through the man, leaving the corpse and a stain of blood on the weapon.  
  
"Suzume, you should take him to Izumi and Megumi, hurry."  
  
Suzume nodded, with small 'hai!' she helped him up and worked on getting him to the clinic.  
  
"Now, to find Kenji."  
  
Kiya whispered, taking off down the path to the dojo.  
  
~*~  
  
"He called you Sagara."  
  
Suzume nodded, not looking up from tying the bandages onto her wounded shoulder.  
  
"I am the second child of Sanosuke and Nakira Sagara.By the way, do you have a name?"  
  
The boy sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's Sojiro, Seta Sojiro."  
  
Suzume smiled, looking at him with warm brown eyes.  
  
"Kenshin talked of a boy who stayed at Makoto Shishio's side that went by Sojiro Seta."  
  
She said, standing up just to sit back down beside him.  
  
"One who seemed to lack all emotions."  
  
She said, sighing at sound of hurried feet, most likely Izumi running in to take care of another self served would, her head falling against his shoulder.  
  
"Did you really belive that saying 'The strong survive and the weak die'?"  
  
"I-I guess......Mr.Shishio took me in, he was there for me after I killed for the first time."  
  
Suzume smirked, face buried in his sleeve.  
  
"We all know how that is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sojiro asked, looking down at her, or what he could see could see of her.  
  
"We've all killed atleast once in the past few years, I know my sister has, ah, the younger one, that is, and I know everyone in this clinic has."  
  
Sojiro's eyes widened, his mouth opened to say something but she cut him off.  
  
"We each have our own speical weapon, like me and my sisters, we may each have a blue metal scythe like our mom's, but Kiya had a kodaichi and Ayame has throwing knives, I myself have a zanbato.Izumi, my friend who's mother owns this clinic, has her own weapon, a kirai ken, and Sakura, who's the first daughter of a certain wolf cop and a certain dragon, has a silver bow and arrow set, her sister, Saka, has a hearts eye, which helps alot, seeing as she's blind in one eye.And Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru's son, has the akachi side of him."  
  
She whispered, looking up into his purple eyes.  
  
"I have to admit, the only thing that keeps Kenji's akachi side at bay is the to-er, training that Kiya drags him through."  
  
"Ne, Suzume-chan, have you seen Kenji or the twins?"  
  
Suzume shook her head.  
  
"Sakura dropped by the dojo this morning asking if I had seen Kenji, and she and Saka took off after that, I hope that they're OK, by know Kiya's probably looking for them."  
  
"She'll be able to use her youjutsu to try."  
  
Suzume nodded, Izumi sighed, closing the door and walking back down the hall.  
  
"My imouto has been training with youjutsu for a while now, and she's pretty good with it."  
  
Suzume yawned, snuggling into his cheast as his arm wrapped around her waist, her hands fisted in his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
Kiya growled at the site, Saka snuggled to HER Kenji's cheast.'Wait, where did that come from!?!'  
  
"Ano.....Saka, could you move?I mean, I like you as a friend and all, but I already have feelings like THAT for someone else."  
  
"Oh well, little Kiya won't be able to find us, so you'll have to get use to it.I know what you and Kiya have felt for eachother since the age of two, and she won't take you from me, even if she is to afraid to admit it, she's not good enough to be allowed to have you."  
  
Kenji blinked, what was she talking about?The two looked up as a bush rattled, a small bit of brown/black hair peeking out.  
  
"K-Kiya?"  
  
The girl growled, standing up.Kenji smiled, pulling away from Saka.  
  
"Kenji....."  
  
Saka frowned.Kiya's sliver eyes turned her hot metal glare to her.With a huff, Saka started back home.  
  
"Is what she said true?"  
  
Kiya whispered, head bowed to hide her blush, Kenji blushed, hand behind his head.  
  
"Yeah........uh.......I guess I was just to afraid of rejection."  
  
Kiya's blush deepened as she looked up at him.  
  
"Same here, I was just to afraid that you would turn me down."  
  
Her head jerked up, eyes full of surprise at how close he had gotten to her with in a few seconds.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Kenji said, cutting her off as he pressed his lips to hers. 


End file.
